


Drawing

by theweight_ofdying1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweight_ofdying1/pseuds/theweight_ofdying1
Summary: one shot of reader insert trying to learn to draw from Steve Rogers





	Drawing

You looked at the picture in front of you with disdain. You just can’t get it right. Your friend, Steve Rogers, was trying to teach you how to draw. Trying being the key word in that sentence. He said to start simple, like a flower sitting on the table in front of you. _Just draw what you see_ , his words echoing in your ears as you tried to get a perfect looking flower on paper. But no matter how hard you tried, it just wasn’t happening. _It’s probably because you are distracted_ , you think to yourself. You’ve had a crush on Steve for quite a while. Simply put, you like him. A lot. It’s surprising that he hasn’t noticed yet. You feel transparent at times, but because he doesn’t comment on it, you don’t either. _Music might help, it does help me concentrate while working out, why not while drawing?_ You think to yourself. You put on your headphones and turn on your favorite band. As the music started, you could feel yourself begin to concentrate more. _Just draw what you see_ , you remind yourself. You look over to Steve to see him lost in his current artwork. You look back at your paper and continue drawing the flower. An hour or so later, your flower is coming along well. You have begun to sketch the basic shape in well, as well as a few petals. 

“Wow! It’s looking good Y/N!” you hear Steve say. 

“Thanks.” You say shyly, a blush rising on your cheeks. 

“What have you been working on?” You ask, leaning over towards where he was holding his sketchbook. He pulls it back and begins to close it quickly. 

“It’s nothing. Really. Let’s look at what else I can teach you right now.” He says, quickly as to change the subject. 

“Why? It’s not like its bad. You’re like the best artist I know. That’s why I came to you to learn how to draw.” You say, reminding him of his talent without truly how curious you were. His face flushes red as he opens to the page he was drawing on earlier. On it, was a picture of you drawn in with pencil with great detail. 

“Steve, that’s amazing! I told you, you’re the best artist I know, and that’s why!” you say, trying to work out why he would draw you. It’s not like he likes you back, right?

"I should probably tell you this now.” He says ominously, beginning to fidget nervously. 

“Is it that you had to stare at me an awful long time to make that drawing look as perfect as it does?” you ask with a slight smirk. “No. Yes. Well,” he stutters, his face only becoming redder. “Well, the thing is, I like you. A lot. I think you are so beautiful, as you can tell,” He says, gesturing to his sketchbook while speaking. This couldn’t make you happier! All this time, worrying about feeling unrequited love, but it wasn’t the case! “Well Steve, I think you will be happy to know I feel the same way.” You say with a smile, and you see him breathe a sigh of relief as his smile widens. You then realize how silly the two of you look, smiling like idiots. He then begins to lean in, and you meet him half way, a little too eager, which earns a chuckle from Steve. It was a soft, slightly playful kiss yet full of emotion. What the both of you have been nervous to say in words, is being said now, through emotion in a blissful moment. Nothing could make you happier right now. Except maybe getting that flower perfect to show Steve what a great teacher he is.

“Well Steve, I think you will be happy to know I feel the same way.” You say with a smile, and you see him breathe a sigh of relief as his smile widens. You then realize how silly the two of you look, smiling like idiots. He then begins to lean in, and you meet him half way, a little too eager, which earns a chuckle from Steve. It was a soft, slightly playful kiss yet full of emotion. What the both of you have been nervous to say in words, is being said now, through emotion in a blissful moment. Nothing could make you happier right now. Except maybe getting that flower perfect to show Steve what a great teacher he is.


End file.
